vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shuppet
|-|Shuppet= |-|Banette= |-|Mega Banette= Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Shuppet | Banette | Mega Banette Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (Can be male or female) Age: Possibly hundreds of years; Shuppet are old enough to have a proverb referencing the species Classification: Puppet Pokémon | Marionette Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 7), Darkness Manipulation, Intangibility, Ectoplasm Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Healing, Enhanced Senses, Status Effect Inducement, Offensive Illusion Creation (Via Night Shade), Empathic Manipulation (Shuppet feed on malice, vindictiveness, envy, jealousy and grudges that taint people), Resistance to Poison and Bug moves and/or their equivalents and Sleep Manipulation | Same as before, with the possible exception of Empathic Manipulation (Most Pokémon retain the abilities of their pre-evolutions. However, strong feelings of hatred are what turn a toy into a Banette and its Pokedex entries make no mention of Banette feeding on emotions) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Should be comparable to other first stage Pokémon, such as Horsea) | At least Mountain level+ (Should be comparable to fully evolved Pokémon, such as Gyarados) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to other 1st stage Pokémon) | Relativistic | At least Relativistic (Much faster than before) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class (Most Pokémon can inflict and survive physical attacks from other Pokémon of at least their own evolutionary stage) Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level (Most Pokémon can regularly survive combat with, at the very least, Pokémon on the same evolutionary stage as themselves) Stamina: Likely above average (Shuppet are very active in the deep of night) Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable | Possibly pins (Used to lay curses by sticking them into itself, however, these pins could simply be created during and by the usage of the move Curse) Intelligence: Relatively high (Most Pokémon have knowledge and experience in regards to combat. Shuppet seems mostly instinctual, seeking out sources of sustenance) | Possibly High (Knowledgeable and experienced in regards to combat. Knows curses and can recall the owner of its former toy self, which it seeks out. Able to feel hatred) Weaknesses: Shuppet retreat to their nest when the sun begins to rise and are known to gather under the eaves of vengeful peoples' homes | It's said the cursed energy that turned the toy into a Banette would escape were its mouth to open | Possibly the same as Banette, as its mentioned the cursing power previously held back by its zipper now comes spilling out. However, this could be an indicator of the weakness's absence as Mega Banette. Mega Banette have cursing power so great that they can't help but curse their own trainers Notable Attacks/Techniques: List should be compiled here from these links. Key: Shuppet | Banette | Mega Banette Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Sadists Category:Curse Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Darkness Users Category:Immortals Category:Status Effect Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Healers Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7